


Torn Pages, Blurry Glasses

by TeethVomitz



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Eddie Kaspbrak, Autistic Richie Tozier, Bilingual Character(s), Gen, I make the rules, Language Barrier, Legally Blind Richie Tozier, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, They are in their mid 20s, partially betad, yes they both have autism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethVomitz/pseuds/TeethVomitz
Summary: Richie just wanted to see Eddies Coloring book- and now they are both panicking. Papa Stanley to the rescue.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 20





	Torn Pages, Blurry Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Uh wow i made something shit.  
> Richie didnt learn english till the second grade so little richie doesnt speak it..well.. at all.  
> also when u make the title edgy but its just idiots being dumb

Richie sat on the ground of the playroom, crayon in hand and a coloring book placed in front of him. He messily colored away in the book, too young to care about the restrictions of lines. He bounced in his spot, flapping his free hand next to him. The pictures of Princesses, Princes, Knights, and Castles filled him with joy. He loved coloring, and he loved coloring with someone.  
  
Speaking of someone. Eddie, the other little, looked over at Richie. Eddie was coloring away in his own book, one of plants and animals, but got distracted by Richie's sudden display of excitement.

"Why are you bouncing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Coloring! Coloring ensemble! C'est marrant!" Richie explained. But Eddie looked at him even more confused than before. He doesn't speak french! He doesn't understand him! 

"Laisse moi voir!" Richie changed the subject and went for Eddie's book, pulling it towards himself quickly. Eddie let out a shocked gasp before quickly grabbing the book and pulling it back towards himself. 

"Let go! Richie! Let go!" He practically growled towards the other boy. 

"Non! Je veux voir!" Richie whined loudly and gave one harsh pull towards himself.

**_RRRIIP_ **

“Richie!” Came Stan's voice from the desk that sat in the room. Richie jumped and slammed the ripped book back against the ground in front of Eddie before turning towards their shared caregiver. Stan crossed his arms, tapping his foot against the ground. He was clearly upset that Richie had once again grabbed something without asking properly. This was not the first time today and he knew it wasn't going to be the last. 

“He ruined it! Again!” Eddie yelled, smacking his hands down against the torn pages. He had tears in his eyes over his destroyed coloring book.

Richie's eyes flickered between Stan and Eddie, suddenly terrified of the situation he put himself in. Scooting away from his seat as Stan came over to the two of them. 

“Shh. It's okay. It's just one book. We can always get you another. Breath.” Stan spoke gently as he rubbed Eddie’s back. Eddie nodded, breathing erratically. Stan grabbed the younger mans hand and placed it onto his chest.

"Follow. Follow my breathing. Can you do that?" To which Eddie nodded once again, following the technique they had done hundreds of times.

**In.**

...

_Out._

.

**In.**

…

_Out._

"Good job. Amazing work." Stan gave Eddie a quick kiss on his head, then ran his fingers through his hair. "So good." Eddie calmed down quickly after that, Stan was always the best. 

He then turned towards richie. 

“I have given you three warnings just _today,_ Richie.” Stan warned once again, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

  
“NO!” Richie yelled out and quickly curled up into a tight ball. "I not mean to!" He could feel the tears he had been holding back start to fall down his cheeks. His thin frame shook as he sobbed into his own legs. 

"Richie.." Stan kneeled down in front of the other, making sure to not get too deep into his space. "I'm not going to hurt you, I would never lay a finger on you, bub. Just because you're in trouble does not mean I'm gonna hurt you." Stan knew not to touch Richie, even though he thought it could help calm him. 

"Richie? Its okay. I'm not mad at you!" Eddie scooted next to Richie, attempting to reassure him. "I mean, I was, but I rather have a, uhm, a happy Richie then a good book!" Eddie nodded with a smile. He was still upset, but it's true! He would rather have a happy Richie. 

Richie lifted his head slowly. Tears, snot, and drool on his face and blurring his glasses. Richie couldn't see through the mess on them but knew that it was true, neither of them were mad. Neither of them were gonna hurt him. 

They both let out a sigh as Richie slowly started to calm down, his shoulders lowering and his cries getting quieter. 

"Can I touch you?" Asked Stan. 

"Y-Yea." Richie hiccuped as he responded. Stan smiled and placed a hand on Richies knee, gently coaxing him from his ball. 

"Do you wanna go get washed up?" 

Richie nodded. 

"Can I pick you up?" 

Richie nodded again, then he whimpered out a _please._

Stan stood, patting both of his babies on the head before carefully picking up Richie off the floor. The boy quickly wrapped his legs and arms around his caregiver.

"Im gonna go take care of him, alright Eddie? Do you want me to send Mommy in?" Stan questioned the brunette as he repositioned Richie on his hip. 

"Yes please!" Eddie responded quickly. He would love to have some mommy time while Richie was off getting cleaned up. 

"You got it. Cmon bug." Leaving the Playroom Stan called out to his wife. "Patty? Can you join Eddie in the Playroom?" To which he got a quick _Be right there, love!_

Stan carried Richie to the closest bathroom and set him down onto the closed toilet. Richie started to rub his face aggressively, wanting nothing but the feeling of wetness and dried snot on his face to leave. 

"You're going to hurt yourself doing that, bubba." Stan spoke softly, running a towel under warm water. But Richie just let out a small whine in response, his senses being overtaken by the feelings on his face. 

“Hey there, none of that! You're going to mold your face like play-dough!” Richie let out a muted laugh at that, grabbing onto Stan’s wrist as they came into his space to wipe down his face. Stan paused to make sure it wasn't in fear, to show Richie could trust him. Richie let out a shaky breathe and lowered his hands to let Stan wash his face. A smile came across the caregivers face as he started to clean. 

"One second, your bug eyes are getting in the way." He removed Richie’s glasses and placed them to the side. Richie proceeded to go cross-eyed, then his eyes started to shake. Stan chuckled, finishing with the little’s face and went to cleaning Richie’s glasses. Richie watched the best he could, the blurs of motion being rather interesting to his young brain. 

Stan hummed a gentle tune as he worked cleaning the little’s glasses to perfection. No smudging of the lenses and no wetness. He nodded to himself as he deemed them clean. Perfect for his little boy.  
  
“Papa!!” Richie squealed as the glasses were placed back onto his face, all previous fears forgotten. Richie quickly adjusted them himself, needing them placed on his face just right. 

"Yes, I'm right here bubba." Stanley ran his fingers through the littles dark hair, slowly working out knots. Richie yawned and leaned into his touch, eye drooping closed.

"Oh? You need a nap after that, huh?" Richie agreed with a nod and held out his arms to be picked up. Stan quickly obliged, picking up the thin boy with ease. Richie wrapped himself around his papa again, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

Starting up with humming another tune, Stan left the bathroom. He went down the hallway till he reached his baby's room. Carefully he opened the door and placed Richie on his bed. 

"Papa! Papa! Musik! Bitte schön?" Richie questioned, now in german.

"Music? Yea, of course stinkbug." Stan nodded, being able to understand Richie now. He stepped over to the radio in the room and quickly set it up, plugging in the mp3 that sat next to it. He went to the _Sleep_ playlist and turned it on with a smile.

"Danke papa!" Richie gave his own smile and curled up under his thick blanket. Stan stepped back over and ran a hand through Richies curls. 

"Anything for you, Rich." He whispered, leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead. Richie let out a content hum, placing his glasses on the table next to him. The older man started on his way out before turning when he reached the door.

"Goodnight baby." He said, turning off the light and closing the door. 

"Nini."


End file.
